Wolfboy
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: It starts with a 16 year old boy who is wanted by the military for a crime he commited one year ago and the now major general wants revenge, will James discover his true power or will he fall to Major General Wolfe


"Ladies and Gentleman, I am in the midst of creating a Wolf so powerful, no one will be able to stop him, I present to you James Syris, the man who volunteered for this project"

a tall 15 year old boy steps up to the podium and enters a machine

"Now don't be alarmed folks, James has trained with the military and possess' unique abilities where he can heal himself, turn into Ghostrider and attract Adimantium claws from his knuckles which comes from his adimantium skeleton"

as the machine Started James felt his body sear in pain as he screamed in agony as the machine tore at his skin before it stopped and he dropped to his knees and kneeled on one hand before he looked up and everyone clapped as he changed into a were-rider

"Erase his memory"

Said the general who ordered the transformation making James' ears perk up and turn into full flage Wolf with rage in his eyes as he slaughtered everyone and impaled the general on the broken glass before smashing through the roof and running.

_**1 year later.**_

"James, honey wake up its time for school"

shouted James' mother as a now 16 year old James Syris was getting ready

"I'm up ok, jeez, why couldn't school be on a monday and stay on a freaking monday" James said to himself as he put on a Black wife-beater vest and Jeans before putting on his dog-tags and leaving for school, During the ride to school his friends Bolt and Mittens sat with him

"Hey Bolt whats up man?"

"Nothing much, I've been with Mitts all last night"

he whispers in James' ear

"I used a condom aswell" James looks like a deer in the headlights as Mittens give Bolt a slap on the arm as they reach the school

"Don't worry James, maybe the military forgot all about you" said Mittens as she put a comforting paw on James' shoulder before holding Bolt's hand going into School as James ran infront and climbed onto the roof and howling before back-flipping off the roof into a group of girls

"I'm really sorry ladies, I didn't hurt anyone did I?" James said as all the girls laughed and hide their blushes at the muscular 16 year old as one of them looked at him

"Wow your really handsome for a guy your age, I'm Kimberly" said kim as James kissed her hand before running to his lesson but stopped in mid-thought as he heard some bullies in the bathroom picking on his friend Rhino

"Leave...The...Boy...Alone"  
Without Warning one of them punched James but he didn't go down and the bully broke his own hand

"What are you?" said the bullies

"I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE"

said James as he swirlied two bullies and Dragged the other by his leg before jumping and tieing him with duct tape to the flag post with his pants down and James lobbing stones at his nuts

"That'll teach you"

he took some money out of the bullies pocket and handed it to his friend "Here you go Rhi, Heres your lunch money" said James as he walked back into school and went to the prinicpals office

"Principal Micheals, three boys have tried to steal this poor boys lunch money and I would ask for immidiate suspension"

"Yes James, where are these boys who bullied Rhino?" asked the prinicpal as James lead him to the boys bathroom and the flag post,

"one of them tried a cheapshot" said James as the principal ordered all the boys to his office while he went to the gym not knowing he had people watching as he ran really fast nearly burning out the treadmill even lifting more than his weight on the dumbells before leaving for lunch

*In the lunch hall*  
"Yo James check the ass on that" shouts Bolt as James, Shamus and Rolf look to the girls in the lunch queue and they notice Mittens and her friends on one table

"Christ they are good looking" James whispered as he continued to play on his PSP making Shamus notice

"Come on man, theres lots of pretty girls here and all you do is play on that thing" says Shamus as James gives him a glare when his ears perk up

"Gotta go"

before he could explain he was off in a shot.

"Easy money you guys" says one of the robbers before James breaks through the ceiling in Were-Rider Form with a red streak in his fur

"You guys picked the wrong day to be bad guys" Shouted James as he grabbed the robber by the throat and ragged him about before jumping out of the building with him and putting him in Prison

"THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR, I'M HERE" Shouted James as he ran back to his after-school football session "James where you been man?" shouted the coach

"Just had to run home for something" as he pulls out his Mixed-Martial arts gloves and begins to play Football with the guys but when he goes home he gets hasselled by thugs

"Yo give me your fuckin wallet man" shouted the thug with his knife out

"Ok" James pulls out his wallet and when the man tries to take it James headbutts him and throws him into the dumpster before tearing into him and leaving him dead with body parts in the dumpster

Army Base, Washington D.C.  
"Sir you should see this" said one of the corporals as he showed his Major General footage of James Tearing apart a street thug

"Stop the tape" says the Major General as he gets a close-up of the Wolf

"Its Syris" said the Major as his troops looked shocked at him

"Its the same fucker who killed my Father a Year ago, send in air-support and kill him" shouted The Major General as Air-Strike and the ground troops mobilized and moved out to kill James.

Los Angeles California.

"I'm telling you James, this is what I find good about my life, We get free meals, all the hot babes and an Ex-Militant as a friend" said Bolt as he did a jump shot on the basketball court and scored

"Well I hope I find the right girl for me soon Bolt, I mean I fancy my chances with that Kimberly girl" said James as he did a back-flip shot and scored before Bolt spun the ball on his finger

"Nothing wrong with that man, Kim's a cute girl, I say go for it, I have Mittens"

"The only thing you use Mittens for is a dick cover my friend, but you can't doubt true love" says James as he passes Bolt his basketball before climbing into his pick-up truck and driving home

"Bolt, pull over"  
"Why man?" asks a confused Bolt as James Swerves the truck when a missile directs at them and hits the ground tipping the truck making the boys come spluttering out of the car

"No" Shouts James as he turns Were-Rider and destroys the choppers and kills the Men with the blades from the chopper before grabbing Bolt and runs while 6 Tornado helicopters chase him and blast at him with Chain Guns before he turned round and sent a resounding crash into the choppers before running home

"Hey honey whats wrong?"  
"No time to explain, grab everything mom, the military is after me" shouted James as he grabbed everything even his photos and runs

"Sir the fugitive is on the run" shouts one of the troopers

"We need more troops down there" shouts Major General Wolfe

"I want that boy dead" shouts Wolfe as Troops mobilize on the ground and surrond James and Bolt

"Surrender Were-Rider" Said the Major as he put cuffs on James and leads him to the helicopter but before he gets in he shouts

"NOW!!!" The squad take aim at Bolt

"NO, BOLT!!!" shouts James as Bullets spray Bolt and he lays down dead making James angry and breaks free from his cuffs before picking up Bolt and running while squads fired at him.

In the underground shelter.  
"Whats goin on James?" Shouts Mittens as James lays Bolt on the bed and takes out all the bullets

"He was almost killed by a firing squad" James replied as Bolt woke up and Mittens hugged him

"Its a good job them machine gunners don't have good aiming, they just missed your heart Bolt" James just managed to get his sentence out when Bolt pinned him up against the wall

"Why did you get us into this James?, THE WHOLE FUCKING MILITARY WILL STOP AT NOTHING UNTIL YOU ARE CAPTURED" shouted Bolt as he glared Daggers at James

"Not just yet" replyed James as Bolt and Mittens look stunned

"Your not gonna fight them are you" said a voice from behind James and it was Kimberly

"Kim this is too dangerous I need you to stay behind" replyed James as he kissed her before loading his Ak-97 Carbine rifle and his 44. Shephard before exiting the shelter with Bolt and Mittens and managing to fire at some soldiers and running before turning Were-Rider

"You sure about this?" asked Mittens as James jumped from cover and Fired

"Come on Mitts" Shouts Bolt as They load their guns and fire at soldiers, it was a 3 against an entire army base situation but sooner or later they were overwhelmed by soldiers as Mittens was shot in the shoulder and James held them off until a Jeep mounted machine gun held off the soldiers

"Need a lift son" said a famaliar voice as James turned to his mom and dad

"lets get out of here" shouted James as his dad put his foot down on accelerate. The Major noticed this and whispered

"Bring in Project D.O.O.M."

"Yes sir" one of the soldiers contacts the scientests at the base before the major shouted

"I will destroy you WolfBoy"

At the house.  
Mittens is being patched up while James is upstairs in his grandma's house when his little sister comes in

"Jimmy are you ok?" asks a 6 year old Jenna as she looks at her big brother, Jenna always admired her big brother for his bravery and James would always look after his little sister when she was upset and when she wanted to play with him

"Jen, I know times may be hard but, I'm still your Big brother, I will protect you the best I can Jen"  
"Promise" asked Jenna as she held out her her little finger

"I promise" replyed James as he entwined his little finger with his little sisters before their moment was interrupted by Kimberly

"I'll come back later"  
"No, thats alright, Jenna was just showing me her science project" replyed James as he hugged his sister before she left and Kim sat the bed "James why have you been avoiding me?" asked Kim with hurt in her eyes as James stood up and took off his shirt and looked in his wardrobe for a clean tank-top and found one with the words

"One man army"

"I haven't been avoiding you baby, its just, I've been focused on the military who keep trying to kill me and I've had no time for us to be together" "BUT YOU STOOD ME UP JAMES INFRONT OF EVERYONE!!!" Shouted Kimberely with tears in her eyes as James took her hand

"We'll make it through this I promise" said James as he kissed her, when he parted lips he put on a leather jacket and grabbed his AK-97 before leaving on his harley davidson.

*On the road*

James sighed as he was riding on the road on this cold summers night when he noticed a huge blast near where he was and noticed a wolverine run at him before he got off his bike and changed into Were-Rider before fighting tooth and claw with it and managed to kill it by putting blanks into its skull and killing it with his claws before looking at a tag on the collar

"Project Wolverine"

and looked up to see a huge army base infront of him with weapons to fight the world stored in here

"Woa look at all this"  
"Yeah impressive Rider" said Wolfe as James lunged at him but was blocked and flipped on his back before having a bullet in his skull

"Thats for my father" said Wolfe as he carried James into a containment tank and turned on some naesus gas as James felt dizzy

"Keep a watch on this tank and make sure he doesn't escape, I'm going into town to do some...interrogating"  
"Yes sir" said one of the soldiers as they pointed all their guns at James' containment tank as he stood there sleeping until the night.

*Back home*

"James will be back Mitts" said Bolt as he noticed Mittens and Kimberly panicing

"WHAT IF HE DOESN'T BOLT, THEN WHAT!!!" before Bolt could reply Project D.O.O.M grabbed Mittens and Kimberly

"BOLT!!!" shouted Mittens

"JAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!!" shouted Kimberly with all her might as at that moment James woke up from his containment sleep

"KIMBERLY!!!" James shouted as he turned into Were-Rider and sliced open his containment tank and looked at the stunned guards before slaughtering them and crashing through the base and running while Bolt escaped from D.O.O.M's clutches and ran for it before climbing into Shamus' jeep with Shamus and his eldest brother shawn

"Where to?"  
"Army base, Grand canyon" shouted Bolt as he grabbed a sub-Machine gun and loaded it as Shamus drove to the grand canyon with the guys looking out for James

*Grand canyon*

James had fallen to his knees now he was in his human form and he couldn't see a thing in the sandstorm but he still had his Claws out, and his cuts from his fight with Project Wolverine still showed as he dug them into the sand and just said laid on the sand

"I failed You Kim" shouted James as he laid down and cried not noticing a jeep pull up

"JAMES" Shouted Bolt,Shamus and Shawn

"Bolt?, Shamus?, Shawn?" James asked confused as he was put into the jeep while he was still wide awake

"James I thought we'd lost you" shouted Bolt as he closed the door and put on his seat belt

"It'll take more than the military to stop me Bolt, wheres Kim?" asked James as Shamus answered him

"Wolfe has her and Mittens, we need to stop him" Said Shamus as James' pinpoint hearing picked-up a strange whistling noise

"Bolt swerve the car, Mistle five o'clock" shouted James as Bolt swerved the car and the blast injured Shamus but Killed Shawn in the process as Bolt put his foot down on the accelerator and drove over the canyon

"Wow" said James as he looked at how much hangtime they had in the air before landing on the otherside as the three drove off to Washington

*Washington D.C*  
When the jeep arrived in washington the army fired at them but when the jeep tipped over James shot through the roof of the vehicle and shoot up some soldiers before hacking them to pieces with his claws as blood splattered on him in the process before coming face to face with Project D.O.O.M.  
"Holy fucking shit" James said as he saw the thing before it knocked him flying into the building containing Wolfe's hostages

"JAMES!!!" Shouted Mittens and Kimberly as James untied them

"Well who were you expecting, Superman, now come on lets get out of here"  
"JAMES LOOK OUT!!!" Shouted Mittens as Doom grabbed James and smashed him into the road

"Not this time Wolfboy" Shouts Wolfe as Doom grabs him and aims to crush his ribs but when James found his inner strength he put his knuckles to doom's throat and unleashed his claws makin the thing stagger before knocking it down but it soon got back up when James sliced at its legs and missed before getting his skull knocked in and staggers before Wolfe put a gun to his head

"Lets see how you like an adimantium bullet to the skull" said Wolfe as he pulled back the hammer but when he was about to pull the trigger, Kimberly lunged at him and knocked the gun out of his hand but was knocked down

"D.O.O.M take them out" shouted Wolfe as D.O.O.M. targeted Kim but James lunged infront of D.O.O.M. and was crushed by D.O.O.M's massive foot

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!!!" Shouted Kimberly as D.O.O.M. picked up James only to get a bullet in the skull and stagger

"DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE!!!" James shouts as he fires at the giant but it only staggers him before James sprouts angel wings from his Were-Rider self

"NO THATS IMPOSSIBLE, WERE-RIDER ANGEL!!!" shouts D.O.O.M. as James creates a huge blast and creates it with all his life-force

"Mittens come on" Bolt shouts as Mittens and Kim watch in awe as James destroys D.O.O.M and falls from the sky in a bloody mess as everyone rushes to see to James as Major general Wolfe picks up his gun as he aims at Bolt but James takes the bullet and fires back at Wolfe and kills him before he blacks out

"James your gonna be fine, please live" Whispers Jenna as she holds her big brothers hand as she feels his breathing turn shallow

"I love you sis, I love you Kim and I'm sorry for not being yours forever, I just wish life wasn't so cruel" says James as his heart stops and he passes away while holding his sister's hand

"James?" Jenna whispers with tears forming in her eyes as she cries into her big brothers chest as medics rush to take away the body.

(James' voice)  
"When Kain struck down abal, death came into the world, and from then on Death swept through lands killing without a conscience, some people tried to die to protect the ones they love, and either die sucssesful or die a faliure, Wars have come and gone, but our soldiers, they stay eternal"

3 years later....

A 20 year old red and white husky and a snow white wolf walk to a statue in washington where it says

"In loving memory of the Original Were-Rider James Corey Syris"  
"I miss you big brother" whispers the husky who is revealed to be James' little sister Jenna as she leaves with her boyfriend in tears before saying

"Rest In Peace,Wolfboy".

The End...


End file.
